New To the Ride
by Crystalz8D
Summary: For Conspiringyourdemise's contest. I,Crystal Sanchez, am placed into the world of Maximum Ride. Without even asking me! Please read, much better than it sounds. Oh and rated T for some language and refrences.
1. Prologue Welcome to the School

_New to the Ride_

By Crystalz8D

Prologue

"Whoa! Watch out Crystal!"

I ducked in time, and the soccer ball soared above me. It went into the trees and out of sight. I turned around to glare at my short friend Maggie, aka Mags, but she just laughed.

"That could have hit me!" I said, pretending to be dramatic, even adding hand motions.

"Sorry! Could you get it?" She asked, giving me Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me, you butt." I said, flashing a smirk. I turned around, shifting my backpack to my right shoulder, and headed towards the trees. I passed by a guy my age, and he was staring at me. I stared back, because he was cute, but I looked away. He was cute, but sort of creepy and dark.

I headed into the trees, looking everywhere for the orange ball. _Where could it be? If only I had a __flashlight__ or something…_It wasn't anywhere. "Hmm…" I muttered, walking deeper into all the trees.

Finally, I spotted the ball. "Jeez, you sure kick hard for a shrimp Mags..." I said to myself as I picked up the ball. I grinned triumphantly and stood up. I spun around to walk back, and I nearly doubled over.

In front of me, was the most gorgeous guy ever. But, something was wrong. He was just standing there, grinning down at me. His eyes were….oddly animal-like. Suddenly, he lunged forward, and I spun around to run away. But his arms wrapped around my waist, making me drop the ball as he picked me off my feet.

"Oh, _hell_ no! Lemme go!" I yelled, kicking and struggling. An arm let go. He clamped his free hand on my mouth. I tried biting, but it was no use.

I was getting kidnapped.

No one seemed to notice as I got thrown into the back of a white van. A white, _rapist_ van. As I tried to understand what was happening, I felt myself crying. I mean, I just got kidnapped! By a gorgeously creepy guy!

I realized I wasn't getting out as the van began to move.

I guess now would be a good time to explain myself. My name's Crystal Sanchez. I'm 14, and I'm just your regular Arizonian Mexican girl. Really. I'm not special.

Well, actually, I do have a flair for being witty and sarcastic. Plus, I can draw really well and play guitar. But, still ordinary, if you ask me.

But back to my current situation. After a long drive, the van finally came to a stop. The gorgeous creeper opened the back of the van, grinning. _If I wasn't totally stunned from this, I'd wipe that grin off your face, you asshole._

He pulled me out without a care for my safety. I looked up, and saw a huge, barbed wire brick wall. Behind that, was a series of huge, scary buildings.

"Well girlie, welcome to your new life." My kidnapper said his voice so silky I could wrap myself in it. _"Welcome to the School."_

_----------_

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you like this story, because I'm really , Ijust wanna let you know that whenever a word or phrase is underlined, its from the special words and phrases from the contest. :) Anyways, Please review anyways!**


	2. Chapter 1 New Life

New To the Ride

By Crystalz8D

Chapter 1

It's been two months now. Or, it _was_ two months a while ago. I stopped counting; stopped caring.

The place I was taken to, the School, has been a nightmare. First, they took my backpack and clothes, giving me some scrubs. No shoes. Then, they stuck me in a large dog crate, which is now my home. That's not the worst of it. They do things to me. Awful, sick things. They call it "experiments", but I call it torture. Oddly, even after all the stuff they give to me, make me do, I haven't seen any change. Other than the fact I was extremely skinny but muscled. Oh, and they broke my nose, and performed surgery on it, for some reason I will probably never know.

The people here, they call themselves "scientists". They say that they are working for a better future. _They're freaking idiots._

Oh and here's another bomb of info for you. My kidnapper, who I found out his name was Derek, is an experiment. He's part wolf. He's one of a whole army of wolf-men.

"Hey there girlie." I looked up. _Speak of the devil. _

"Piss off." I growled, glaring at him. He laughed and sat down next to my cage. He had a box, and I noticed that my backpack was in there.

"Now, now, you should actually be excited that I'm here." He said, grinning slyly. I flipped him the bird. "I'm going to ignore that. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you're leaving. So, here's your stuff, or, at least some of it. There are clothes too, so you have to change." He took out the clothes and pushed them through the bars.

I looked at them. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a surprisingly cute black leather jacket. I looked up at Derek. "Well, leave so I can change then." He just smirked, not budging. I sat there too, like a rock, earning an annoyed look from him.

"Hurry up, or else." He took out his tazer pole-thing. I didn't need another warning. At least I have a bra and underwear underneath….I took off the scrubs, and began to change.

"You're sure your not 17?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Could've fooled me with that body of yours…" I gasped at that, and he laughed. I quickly hurried up changing. That pervert…If I wasn't locked up… "Here's your shoes." He said, pushing the familiar pair of semi-dirty classic high top Converse. _My_ semi-dirty classic high top Converse. I put them on.

"Now what?" I asked, looking at him. He stood up and opened my cage, grabbing my arm and yanking me out. He shoved my backpack into my arms and led me out. As we walked, I put my backpack on my shoulders. "So where am I going?" I asked. No answer. _Figures._

Derek led me outside, where a black Hummer was parked. I barely had time to ask when someone knocked me out.


	3. Chapter 2 Stranded?

**New To the Ride**

By Crystalz8D

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in the Hummer. Wow…Couldn't they just tell me to get in the Hummer? I would've…I tried to rub my eyes. Problem was I couldn't move my arms. I looked down. I had been duct taped around my arms and legs. "Mmm _mmm_." I said, or actually tried to say. Guess they didn't want me talking since they duct taped my mouth too.

"Listen here, girlie." I turned my attention to Derek. He was morphed, and looked really creepy. I blinked. "We're going to drop you off. If you try going back to your family, we'll hunt you down, and we'll kill you _and_ them. Got it?" He growled, and my eyes widened. They would kill them?! Quickly, I nodded in agreement, and Derek smiled.

"Mmm mm _mmu_ mm-mm _mmmeh_?" Oh right. I was duct taped. _But where was I going? _

"Here we are!" Derek said in a sing-songy voice. _Where??!!_ I wish I could yell… The Hummer jerked to a stop, and Derek leaned over to open the door. He then grabbed me, and just freaking _tossed_ me out, making me land in some wet grass. My breath left me when my backpack landed on top of me. Then, the Hummer just _drove away_. They're just going to leave me here, freaking _stranded_?!

I lifted my head, looking around as best as I could. It was night time, and it looked like I was still in Arizona, but not Phoenix. I was in front of a pretty nice house. _But why??? _

I took a deep breath and wriggled a little_. I'm not getting out of this duct tape any time soon._ I rolled my back pack off and began to roll over to the door. Which, for your information, is actually pretty hard to do. After a while, I made it to the porch, my feet pointing at the door. _Here goes…_

I lifted my legs to knock on the door, but it opened, and a pair of hands held onto my ankles as I let them fall. "Who are you and why are you here?" It was a male voice, it sounded like it belonged to a guy around my age. With a huff, I sat myself up even though my legs were still lifted. I blinked about a million times when I saw him. He was tall and thin, but muscular. He had sort of shaggy blond hair that had the tiniest reddish tint to it. His skin was fair. And his eyes…they were the most beautiful blue I've ever seen, even though they were a little clouded, which meant he was blind. "Well?" his voice brought me back to Earth.

"Mmm mmm-mmm mmm." I tried to say, but the duct tape muffled everything. He noticed, because he let go of my legs and reached his hand out towards my face. It cupped my cheek a little, before it slid down to where the duct tape began. His hand was really smooth and-

He ripped the duct tape off.

"OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! That friggin' hurt like hell!" I yelped, tears coming to my eyes. He shrugged, a look of apology on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" This time, it was a female voice. The guy backed up and a girl stepped in front of him, looking suspiciously at me. She had brown hair with blonde and pink streaks in, which looked pretty cool. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, like mine. She was pretty tall too.

"I'll tell you, if you let me inside and get this duct tape off, if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it." I said quietly and politely. What? Whenever I meet someone new, I'm always shy and polite. I can't help it. The girl looked at me for a long time, and then finally nodded her head.

"Nick, Jeff, bring her in." She said, going back inside.

"Oh, and um, please, could you get my back pack too? It's over there, in the yard."


	4. Chapter 3 New Girl

**New To the Ride**

By Crystalz8D

Chapter 3

**Iggy's Pov~**

"That's when he said 'Unicorns are sooo 8000 B.C!'" I heard Angel say, and they all laughed. I didn't, because she was talking about a movie her and the flock watched, while I was just sitting there, clueless.

We were eating dinner, which Max's mom had made, and I was just picking at my food, eating quietly. Can you stop talking about that movie already?

"I would've watched that part, but I was too busy watching Max and Fang practically sitting on each other's laps." Ella said, creating a roar of laughter, and everyone started talking about Max and Fang, blah, blah, blah…

Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them and all, but I was a little jealous. I mean, what about me? Who did I get to be sappy and lovey-dovey with? I think I deserve someone as much as Fang or Max. Not Nudge, she was too young and like a sister to me. Not Ella, she was already going out with a guy from her class. So what about me? Couldn't my perfect girl just drop out of the sky already?

_Thump._

I paused. What was that? It sounded like something fell into the front yard. I concentrated, and heard a loud car zoom off. Then, I heard some shuffling, and something like a thing rolling across the yard. What the heck was that?

"What's wrong Iggy?" Max said, everyone looking at me now. I blinked.

"Someone's in the yard." I said as I stood up and headed to the front door. Whatever it was, it had rolled onto the porch. Without thinking, I opened the door. I heard something cutting through the air and I put my hands in front of me, catching and holding onto ankles. _Ankles?_ I heard it's breathing clearly now; it was a _girl_. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked, putting my guard up quickly. I mean, it was so weird. I didn't literally mean a girl should drop down. I mean, maybe God heard my thoughts or something and- _What am I thinking?!_ "Well?" I asked.

"Mmm mmm-mmm mmm." Her voice was muffled, and by experience, I knew it was duct tape. Without thinking, I let go of her legs and reached out towards her face with my right hand. I placed it on her face, her cheek. It was soft…_What the heck?!_ I quickly moved my hand to where the duct tape was and ripped it off. "OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! That friggin' hurt like hell!" She yelped, and I shrugged. _It always does…_

By now, Max and the others were behind me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked, and I stepped back, actually relieved.

"I'll tell you, if you let me inside and get this duct tape off, if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it." She spoke quietly. She sounded around my age. Huh.

After a little silence, Max spoke. "Nick, Jeff, bring her in."

"Oh, and um, please, could you get my back pack too? It's over there, in the yard." The mystery girl added. Me and Fang helped her in, and Fang brought in her back pack.

_Maybe she did drop out of nowhere for you._ Angel's voice spoke in my head, and almost made me choke.

**Soo…what'd ya think? :D I just had to do this chapter of Ig's POV because it's really important. But still….thanks for reading! Please, review. It keeps me going to know people care enough to review my story! **** Oh, and one more thing….**

**I don't own Maximum Ride! JP does! But I do own myself!**


	5. Chapter 4 New Flock Member!

**New To the Ride**

By Crystalz8D

Chapter 4

"So, explain yourself." I said, crossing my arms and giving her a steely look. She was on the couch now, the duct tape off. All of the flock was around, even Ella and my mom.

She looked deep in thought. "Well…" She took a deep breath. "My name's Crystal Sanchez…Becerra. Crystal Sanchez Becerra. I was born on November 16, 1995. My whole life, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I went to a normal school, I had normal friends, I lived a normal life." She paused, as if she herself was trying to understand something. "Then, one day after school, I went to the park with a friend. I don't remember her name…But we were, mostly her, playing around with a ball. She kicked it too hard, and it flew into some trees. I went for it." She paused again, taking a breath. I noticed everyone was completely into her story. I was too. "That's when a guy kidnapped me. At the time I thought it was a guy, but actually it was an Eraser. He took me to the School. That was two months and a lot of days ago." She finally looked at me, a look so sad, my heart wrenched a little. Which, seriously, is really hard to do.

"And then what happened?" I couldn't take any chances.

"Then, that whole time, they experimented on me and stuff. It was horrible. But today, I think, they told me that I was leaving the school. They gave me clothes to change, and they gave my back pack, which surprisingly, feels like they left everything in it. Then, they knocked me out. When I woke up, they said that they were dropping me off, and if I tried to go to my family, they'd kill me and them. Then, they dumped me in front of your house. And here I am." She gave a small laugh and a smile, but her eyes looked completely heart broken. It could have easily been an act.

_Well, Angel, is she lying?_ I thought, glancing at her. She looked confused.

_Max, I can't get into her head. I can feel thoughts, but I just can't reach them._ She thought into my head, which made me frown. Was she a robot?

_Max, she is not lying. She is actually another piece of the puzzle._ My Voice spoke, er, thought up. My voice was never wrong.

"Ok, well… You can stay with us." I finally said, and Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Gazzy cheered. Fang just gave me a look, and Ig looked like he was debating something.

"Guys, before you start tackling her with questions, she should get something to eat. Are you hungry, Crystal? We have _posole_ and _sopapias_." My mom said, smiling warmly at her.

"Mom, she probably doesn't understand-"

"No, I know what that is. I'm Mexican. And thank you, I'd love some, if you don't mind." Crystal said, smiling politely. Huh…

**I know! I know! It's really short, but I need a whole other chapter to get everything set. Thanks for reading though! Oh, and I have a super important question!**

**Do you want me to continue the Iggy/OC-ness?**

**That's it! I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I do own me though!**

**Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5 No Powers?

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 5

"So…what can you do?" I looked up from the food I was eating. We were in the dining area, and Max's mom had served me food, which I had been happily eating. First, they had introduced themselves, telling me what their names were, and then they told me what they were. Get this! They're bird kids. To me, that was freaking awesome. "Well?" Max, as Ms. Martinez called her, repeated, and I blinked.

"Well… nothing." I said, embarrassed. They all just stared, confused.

"…Nothing?" Max asked. She raised an eyebrow, and I nodded.

"I don't have wings like you guys do. I don't have any cool abilities. So… I'm pretty sure I don't do anything special. Guess I'm a dud, huh?" I said, taking a bite of a sopapia. Oh, and for those of you who don't speak Spanish, a sopapia is the best type of bread thing ever. It's fried, but it poofs out like a pillow and is amazing with honey.

"Well, I've never seen an experiment that can't do anything." Max said, looking like she was mentally debating something.

"I've never seen one too, Max." Iggy said, sarcasm practically dripping. Ah, my favorite kind of humor. Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." She said, and I glanced up Iggy. He looked annoyed.

"So you are blind." I asked, well, more like said. He looked over at me, eyes looking a couple inches above my head.

"Oh? I thought it was obvious by Max telling me the things she does, even though I don't want to hear them. Yes, I'm blind." He replied bitterly. I paused.

"I'm sorry. You probably get that a lot." I said, looking down and eating again. That's when I realized something. I didn't have glasses anymore. I could see perfectly, if not much, _much_ better.

"Anyways, are you sure you don't have any abilities?" Max asked, and I looked back up.

"Now that you mention it, I don't have glasses anymore. I can see perfectly. More than perfect." I said.

"Really? Well that's cool! You probably have hawk vision like us. Plus, your eyes are so pretty! They're, like, yellow and mysterious!" Nudge babbled, and I smiled happily. It was pretty cool I-

Wait. _Yellow and mysterious?_

"I don't have yellow eyes. I have brown eyes. With black stripes in them." I said, and she shook her head, before running off. Whaaaa?

She came back with a mirror, and handed it to me. I looked at myself. "Holy mother! I do have yellow eyes! And speaking of… it's like I'm a totally different person…" I exclaimed, staring at myself. My hair had grown out, and instead of being an almost-black brown, it was pitch black now. I had more of a tan than I did, and my nose… It was different, more perfect. My eyes, oh my eyes… They were yellow now. My parents wouldn't be able to recognize me. Which was probably the point…

"You ok? You look sad." Gazzy asked, taking some of my sopapia. I shook my head a little.

"I'm ok… It's just… I look different. So my parents or anyone I knew wouldn't recognize me. At least that's what I think."

"That's probably it. I mean, you were only taken two moths ago. The nice ol' white coats wouldn't want to get caught." Max said sarcastically, and I smiled a little. That cheered me up for some reason. But just a smidge. I took another sopapia and bit down onto it.

"Oh, and I'm eating like a fat man now. Does that count? Oh, by the way, this food is delicious. Almost like my mom's posole, but you add more meat. Which is freaking good too, just so you know." I answered after I swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"Of course." Iggy muttered, before walking off. I paused, confused. No one seemed to hear. It was really quiet though… So maybe that's why?

"Oh! Max! We're supposed to watch Sherlock Holmes, remember? It should be on right now!" Angel suddenly piped up, getting everyone's attention. Max looked back at me.

"Go. I'm gonna keep eating, if you don't mind." I said, and she shrugged. Then they all left the kitchen. With a relieved sigh, a grabbed two sopapias and stuffed them into my mouth. I had realllllly wanted to do that. I was just so hungry for some strange reason…

_Oh, it's not strange Crystal. You're just changing in ways you can't imagine._

**Oh no! Who is that thought in her/my head??? It's not hers/mine! And what's with Iggy being a butthead??? Hee hee, anyways, get your thinking caps on! I want to have a little mini-contest in this. I want to see who can guess what experiment she/I am. So, here's a couple things:**

**-Yellow eyes**

**-Eats a lot. Especially meat.**

**-Sees really well.**

**-Hears really well, even poor Ig's silent complaints :3**

**So yeah! Can you guess yet? There will be more. And who can guess first, will get a oneshot of their choice! Yay! But please, read and review! *Sigh* Must finish on time! XO Oh, and one more thing. From now on, if it doesn't say who's POV it is, it is Crystal's/mine. It will say if it's someone else's POV.**


	7. Chapter 6 Music and Voices

New To the Ride

By Crystal

Chapter 6

I almost choked. I hadn't thought that, had I?

_No, Crystal. It was me. I'm here to help you._

I blinked. A voice. In my head. That wasn't mine. It didn't sound male or female, didn't sound old or young. Who was it?

_It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is why I'm here, in your head. I'm here to help you. _It thought in my head, and I frowned. I shook my head rapidly, but stopped while doing it. I never shook my head rapidly, and here I was, doing it like a dog would.

The Voice chuckled. _That's ironic. _I narrowed my eyes. How dare it be sarcastic to me? And what did it mean by ironic?

The Voice didn't bother me the rest of the time that I ate. Which didn't matter, because I was already freaked out that my head wasn't just mine anymore. Was I going crazy or what? I stood up, and cleaned up the table. When I was done, I walked over to the fridge. I was thirsty, so I grabbed a water bottle. I twisted the cap, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again and again, but it was like it was glued to it.

"Ugh." I muttered, and jumped when I heard the crash coming from the living room. Oh yeah, they were watching Sherlock Holmes. I had watched that long ago, back when I was normal. I leaned against the counter, feeling helpless that I couldn't even open a bottle.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Iggy's voice.

"Shh! I can't hear!" That came from Angel.

"Well I can't _see_!" Was his reply.

"SHH!" Ouch. That was from everyone. I heard a small muttering of complaints and shuffling. A couple seconds later, Iggy walked in, looking pissed. He walked over to the fridge, and practically ripped the door off when he opened it. He grabbed a water bottle and opened it with a flick off his fingers. He began to walk towards the door.

"Hey, excuse me." I said a little shyly, and I blinked when he stopped. He turned around.

"What?"

"Um, can you open my water bottle? I tried, but it won't budge." I said, feeling helpless again. He nodded and held his hand out. I gave him the water, and he opened it like nothing. I pouted a little. "I'd like to think I weakened it up for you." I said as he gave it back. A small smirk appeared on his face before he turned around to leave.

"Oh, and just one thing… You're not missing much." I said, trying to make small talk. I was totally failing.

"What?" He said, his head tilting in confusion.

"The movie. You're not missing much." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, that. Yeah, well… are you serious or are you just trying to help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, both. I mean, the movie's not so great… Unless you think Robert Downey Jr.'s a god or something, then there's not much." I said quickly. His smirk turned into a smile. He laughed a little.

"I don't think that. But I'd still like to know what's going on." He said, looking a tad angry.

"Hey, movies aren't the best thing. There are plenty of other things that you can do that are so much better." I said, frowning a little myself.

"Oh yeah? Like what."

"Well…" I said, motioning with my hands. "Music. Yeah, that's it. Music is the most important thing in the world. At least to me."

He blinked. "Angel lost my ipod. So, that was it for music."

I remembered my backpack. It was set next to my chair at the table. "I have one, I think. We can share. I'll show you the best music ever." I suggested. He smiled again, and my breath left me a little. _He is so freaking cute…_

"You don't listen to pop stuff, right?" He said, taking a drink of his water.

"A tiny bit. But it's mostly rock and stuff close to it. Ever hear of Three Days Grace or My Chemical Romance?" I said, walking over to the table and grabbing my back pack. He shook his head, leaning on the counter.

"Nah. Are they good?"

I scoffed. "The best. Like, they're gods." I said, suddenly craving music. I lifted my back pack onto the counter. It still felt as heavy as it normally was. I opened it. All my papers were gone, except my drawing pad. My color pencils, my pencil bag, my make up bag, some curl spray, and a straightner that I borrowed from a friend were in the bag. I sighed with relief. I opened the small pocket of my backpack. My familiar ipod was in there. So was my old USB from electronic art, my ipod cable, and my two perfumes.

"Whatcha got in there? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Iggy said, sounding curious. I grinned.

"All the stuff I need to live. Gosh, I'm so glad I always packed everything into my back pack. I told my friends it would do me good one day." I said, taking out my ipod. He laughed. I unwrapped the head phones, and clicked the middle button. In a second, the screen came to life, a full battery in the corner.

"That's good. What was that click?" He asked, smiling.

"My ipod! I'm flipping' excited. I haven't heard music in forever. Jeez, I'm almost spazzing out." I said, excitedly scrolling through the music. I grabbed one headphone, and held it out. "Here, put it on. Prepare for some damn good music."

He reached out with a hand, and it settled on top of my wrist. Only for a second though, because it moved to my hand, and grabbed the head phone, and he put it in his ear. I blinked, my hand still tingling for some reason.

"Ok, I'm ready for 'some damn good music'." He said, and I laughed a little. Hmm…what to choose…

I settled on House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. The music started, and I immediately relaxed. Iggy seemed to really like it, which was really cool. We listened to it, and then the song changed a couple times. Inside of You by Hoobastank, How Far Do You Wanna Go by Glorianna…

Then, it switched to The Howling by Within Temptation. That song always left goose bumps on me, weirdly. It always stirred something in me, if that makes sense. I glanced to the right. Iggy seemed relaxed, enjoying the music. Behind him though…

I stopped short. Through the kitchen window, I could clearly see the full moon. It was so big… So entrancing…

I walked towards it a little. Not enough for the Headphone to fall out of my ear though. I took a deep breath. Then, the weirdest thing happened.

"_I hear, they're getting closer…_

_They're howls are sending chills down my spine…_

_Time is running out now,_

_They're coming down the hills from behind!"_

Everyone came in. I blinked and turned around. Iggy was looking at me, confused and surprised. The others looked the same, but with a little mad mixed in.

"Um…what?" I asked, rubbing my arm nervously.

"We can't hear the movie. Your singing filled the whole house and drowned out all the noise!" Max said, crossing her arms. I blinked. Singing?

"Oh, no, I don't think that happened. I was just listening to the music. Besides, my singing _sucks_." I said, backing up.

"Are you serious? It was actually really amazing! But, like, also smooth and mysterious. Like, it tells a story or something! It even gave me goose bumps!" Nudge said, showing me her arms.

"Really? I mean, I had no idea… I just blanked out for a second. I guess I… got carried away. I'm really sorry guys." I said. _I didn't realize I was singing…_

They muttered whatevers and things before going back to watch the movie. I looked at Iggy. "I'm sorry. Um, I'm actually really tired, so um… You can keep hearing music, but I'm going to bed." I muttered, swaying on my feet a little. He looked a little shocked still, but he shrugged.

"What ever. Good night." He said. I grabbed my back pack.

"Thanks, you too. Um… Nice talking to you." I said, before I scampered off to the guest room had prepared for me. I got there so quick, it was like I was flying.

_Maybe you will one day…_ My Voice popped in. This time, I did choke.

**Gosh, that was long! ^^ But yeah, hope you like it! A little more Iggy in it than I expected, but still good… right? Anyway, about the mini contest. One, I won't say who, was really close to guessing right. Here are more little tid bits of clues:**

**-sort of a loner**

**-loves the moon**

**-sings whenever there's a full moon**

**-apparently can sing in a mysterious tone-like that sends goose bumps to people.**

**-She ran so fast, she felt like she was flying**

**-the Voice said she might fly soon**

**Oh, and one big hint. She has two types of animal DNA in her. So… keep trying! And think hard! XD Thanks and keep reviewing! Seriously! Whether its suggestions, what you want in the future chapters, or even flames, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Discovering

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 7

I gasped. I looked around, feeling lost. I was in an empty room, and the walls were white, except for one, which was just a huge mirror.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls.

_You're here, Crystal._ The voice. It came from everywhere, yet I was unsure if it was in my head or what. I spun around.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

_Take a look in the mirror. See the truth._

Afraid, I slowly turned to look at myself. I screamed.

In the mirror, was a giant wolf. It was about my size, maybe a foot taller. It was pitch black, with menacing yellow eyes. My eyes widened, and the wolf's eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, backing up. The wolf snarled, and look as if it took a step closer.

_Why are you hiding from yourself?_

I paused. "Myself?! That is _not_ me!"

_Of course it is. _

I edged up to the mirror. The wolf didn't budge. Slowly, I placed a hand on the mirror, just as the wolf placed a paw at the same spot. I actually felt the claws and fur. I quickly took my hand off, and the wolf removed it's paw.

"How… How is that me?" I murmured, gazing into the wolf's eyes as it looked into mine.

_Concentrate Crystal. Feel your animal instincts take over. Give in to the fire._

I blinked, and took a deep breath. I thought wolf thoughts, thoughts of me morphing or something. Then, I felt a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. The feeling grew, spreading through my body like wildfire. Suddenly, the warm feeling turned to a burning rage. It stung, and I felt like I was melting.

_It's okay…Give into the fire._

I tried, but it was just too much. I screamed in agony and launched myself forward. I crashed into the mirror, causing it to shatter. But I didn't care. I felt like I was burning. Then, I heard a snap, and suddenly, the fire went away. I looked down, and gasped. Black paws. My hands were black paws now. I looked up.

I wasn't in the room anymore. I was in a clear field. Then, out of no where, erasers appeared, surrounding me. They looked deadly.

_Now, it's time for you to learn._

That's when the erasers lunged for me.

I sat up, clutching the sheets to my chest. Panting, I glanced around. I was in the guest room. I looked down at myself. No paws, no fur, no blood. I was just normal. I looked at the clock. It was four AM. I groaned, falling back onto the bed. There was no way I'd sleep now.

After a while of thinking about what had happened in my dream, I got up. Scratching my back, I grabbed my backpack and crept into the kitchen. There, I sat at the table. I took out my drawing pad, color pencils, and pencil bag. I set them on the table, and scratched my back again. Then I began to draw.

What started out as a sketch, became a proud black wolf. Me. I colored it, and then began to draw more drawings, all of my furrier self. I scratched my back. Man I'm freaking itchy…

Freaking itchy didn't describe it. I was going mad, unable to satisfy my itchy and uncomfortable back. I even tried rubbing against a wall. No dice. I frowned and ran to the bathroom.

Once inside, I shrugged out of my shirt. What I saw in the mirror made me want to barf. My back was insane red, with nasty red bumps and dots. But, in the middle, close to my shoulder blades, were to slits. They looked like cuts, except without the bleeding.

What happened next almost made me scream. A clear, slimy substance began to ooze out of the slits. I gasped, eyes almost popping out of their sockets. The slits began to _wiggle_. Then, two slimy things popped out. They extended, reaching to the end of the bathroom.

_Wings_. They were wings. Sure, they were covered in ooze and the feathers were clumping, but I could tell they were wings. As if it wasn't creepy enough, I could actually move them. As if it was natural and they were my arms or legs.

Well, at least the itching stopped. But still, my back looked completely gross. So, I got undressed and jumped into the shower.

After a good, long, and steamy shower, I got out. I wrapped myself into a towel, and checking to make sure no one was around, I ran to my temporary room. had left some clothes and "undergarments" in the closet. I got dressed. Well, except for a shirt.

I looked at my back in the mirror. I sighed with relief. My back had returned to it's normal state, no nasty anything. The goo was gone, and my wings were cleaned and drying. Now that I was relatively calm, I had noticed that they were the same color as my hair. Jet black. But in the light, they had a golden brown tint to them.

Shaking myself off, I grabbed a shirt, which miraculously had slits cut into them, and put it on. My wings popped out, and it felt good to stretch them. Then, I grabbed a black hoodie, also with slits, and put it on. I made sure my wings tucked in, in a way that looked like I didn't have wings at all. I didn't want anyone to know.

At least not yet.

I calmy walked out back into the kitchen. Everyone except Angel, Ella, , and the dogs were gathered around the table, looking at something. I blinked. I guess I was too busy with my freak out to hear them walk out.

"Good morning." I said, walking up to them. They all turned to look at me.

"What are these?" Max asked, and held up my wolf drawings.

…Oh, crap.

**So there you go! ^^ Congratulations to FangPlusMeEqualsNinja, because she guessed correctly on what experiment she/I am! Woot! So, Ninja just on your next review or through message, tell me what you would like your oneshot to be. Then, I'll write it! XD Don't worry, there will be more contests coming up! Anyways, what did ya think? Should I tell them about my wolf self? Or should I keep that and my wings a secret! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

**I don't own Maximum Ride! JP does. I do own me though!**


	9. Chapter 8 Smelly Mists

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 8

"So what are these?" I looked at Max when she spoke again.

"It's a wolf. It was in a dream I had. When I woke up I couldn't sleep, so I came here and just drew it." I decided speaking most of the truth was better than lying fully. Max gave me a look before putting them down again.

"You know you're really good! I wish I could draw like that, but I can't! That's probably because I never really practiced!" Nudge added, and I smiled. Even in the morning she talked a lot.

--

We were eating breakfast now. _Huevos rancheros_. Which weren't my favorite, but they reminded me of home. Everyone was chatting, except Iggy. For some reason, he just picked at his eggs. Ick, and no dirty thoughts please.

That's when Gazzy farted out a nuclear bomb of smell.

"Oh Gaz! Yuck!" Angel said, holding her nose.

"Eew! Gazzy!" Nudge yelped, waving at the air around her, as if fighting off the smell.

"Not again Gasman!" Max said, covering her nose with her shirt.

Fang just pushed his plate away. That untalking, emo bump on a log.

"Way to go, Gazzer!" Iggy congratulated him, giving him a high five.

I blinked. Then, I sneezed.

"Bless you!" Angel piped in, still holding her nose, and I smiled.

Then I sneezed again. And again. And again. I looked at Gazzy to see a sort of green mist around him. I kept on sneezing, my eyes burning. That smell…. Too much…

Sneezing, I ran out. Only when I made it outside did I stop sneezing. I rubbed my nose, gulping in fresh air. That was weird.

_You have super smell. All part of the lupine package. _

"Gee, thanks." I muttered at my Voice. I waited a little, before heading into the kitchen again. They looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly. I saw that the green mist was getting sucked in by the air conditioner. Thank god.

I sat again, rubbing my nose. They were still staring at me. "I…uh, have a sensitive nose." I said, nodding a little.

"Sorry Crystal." Gazzy said. He looked real embarrassed. I shook my head.

"I find it amazing that hen you fart, there's actually a green mist around you. Like in cartoons." I said, smiling faintly. He gave me a confused look.

"I didn't see any green mist." He said, and everyone else agreed.

"Oh…well, I thought I did. Guess not." I said. I looked away.

But I knew I saw it. There was no doubt I did.

--

After breakfast, I decided to investigate. Nudge, Angel, and Ella were all in Ella's room, watching New Moon. I walked in, and they greeted me. I smiled and sat with them. I took a deep breath, idly stretching. Then I saw it. Nudge had a faint dark yellow mist around her. She smelled like honey. Angel had a faint, neon pink mist. She smelled like cotton candy. Ella had a faint, red mist around her. She smelled like strawberries. After a while of watching the mist, I stood and walked to the door.

"You don't wanna watch the movie with us? The best part's coming up." Ella said, and I shook my head.

"No thanks. Sparkly vampires aren't my thing." I said, smiling. I slipped out.

Next, I saw that Max and Fang were out in the backyard on the swing. Taking a garbage bag, I went out back and threw the bag away. As I walked back, I took another deep breath, "stretching". I walked back inside. I saw it again. The mists. Max's was orange, and she smelled like flowers. Fang's was a dark blue, and he smelled like a walk at night. Weird.

I walked into the living room, where Gazzy and Iggy were. I could see Gazzy's green mist already, and he smelled like pine, but a little sour.

I suddenly really wanted to know what Iggy's smell mist was like.

IGGY'S POV—

I heard her footsteps enter the living room. I already had them memorized. They were always quiet strides, like a ballerina.

My eyes widened a little as I shook the thought out of my head.

She walked over and sat at the coffee table, next to me. Gazzy and me were making little tazer bombs, so we were on the floor, our supplies on the table.

"Watcha doin?" She asked curiously.

"Tazer bombs. But shh… you can't tell Max." Gazzy answered, and she laughed a little.

"Ok. You can count on me." She said, her voice really quiet. I then remembered yesterday, when she was singing. It was the most amazing voice ever. It was almost mesmerizing. Scratch that. It _was_ mesmerizing.

"Dude. Pass me the yellow cable." Gazzy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right, sorry." I muttered, and handed him the cable.

"That's so cool. The whole bomb thing. Well, I mean, you can make bombs. That's totally legit." She said, leaning in a little. I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks." I said. She thought our bombs were legit…that we were legit for making bombs.

Then her smell hit me. She smelled like…I couldn't place it. She smelled like… she smelled like a flowery meadow after it had just rained. Only ten times better.

"Ig….Earth to Ig…What are ya doing, dude?" Gazzy brought m out of my thoughts again. Oh, that's right. We were making bombs.

Crystal took in a deep breath. And I mean deep. Which made me wonder. _When was the last time I showered? Yesterday morning? Do I stink?_

"Oh my god…" Crystal whispered. Did I smell that bad?

"You okay Crystal?" Gazzy asked.

"Guys, I can see smell." She said. I blinked. Huh?

"What do you mean?" Gazzy asked, setting down his tools.

"Well, when you, er, let one rip, you had a neon-y green mist around you. Now, it's more a deep green, 'cause you smell like pine, but a little sour. I saw everyone else's mist too. They were different colors, each a different, unique smell."

I paused.

"What color am I?" I blurted. I paused, my face flushing.

"You… Your smell...You're a sky blue." She said, and by her tone, she was probably smiling.

"Then you're purple." Jeez, what was wrong with me? Was I turning like Nudge, a motormouth?

"Huh?" She asked. I paused.

"You...smell like…a purple." I said, and I wished that I had Fang's ability to disappear. She spoke up.

"I like purple."

***nervous tone* Ahahahaha! ^^; Sorry for this chapter! I wasn't going to add this, but…I'm having a small case of writer's block! So Iggy/Crystal fluff to distract you guys! :D Anyways…I hope this chapter was ok and not totally weird. Here's the color/smell chart:**

**Max- Orange, for flowers. Tropical flowers.**

**Fang- Dark blue, for night time walks.**

**Iggy- Sky blue, for Day time, Sky breezes, and a scent Crystal cannot recognize. Also, Iggy's smell is intoxicating to her, which is why she reacted like that**

**Nudge- Dark-ish yellow, for honey**

**Gazzy- Dark green, for pine and a slight sour-ness**

**Angel- Pink, for cotton candy**

**Ella- Red, for strawberries**

**Crystal- Purple, for rainy flower meadows, only ten times better :P**

**Heehee! I tried to match their smells with their personalities. But yeah, please review! And, if you have any suggestions as to what should happen, don't be afraid to tell me! Seriously, you can tell me! ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. I do own me though!**


	10. Chapter 9 Wings out

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 9

"So…you can see smells?" Max repeated, looking as if she didn't believe a word I said. I nodded.

"Yeah. You're orange." I said, and she gave me look. _Why did I ever tell Iggy and Gazzy? Now everyone knows._

"Right…Well, I'm not surprised. Iggy can feel colors, so I guess it's normal for you to see smells." I glanced at Iggy, and he just looked embarrassed. _I wonder if he knows I don't care that he's blind…_

"I guess. But, um, while we're talking about what I can do…" I said, and she raised an eyebrow. Everyone was looking at me now. Well, except for Iggy, but he was pretty close to it. I swallowed.

"I have wings."

Silence, Then, they all broke into laughter.

"Crystal, it's okay if you don't have abilities. You're still really cool." Ella said, and I frowned. They were still laughing. They didn't believe me…

I stood out of my chair, and without waiting, I unfurled my wings. That shut them up. My feathers were dry now, so they looked incredibly amazing and beautiful. I mean, not to sound totally stuck up.

"…When did that happen?" Fang asked. Huh. What do ya know, he actually talks.

"This morning." I answered. Then I told them detail by detail of how I got them. The girls looked disgusted, Fang looked slightly interested, and Iggy and Gazzy were totally interested.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to teach you to fly then." Max said, and my eyes shot open.

"Oh no no no no no! I have a phobia of heights!" I said, shaking my hands in a 'no' gesture. Which sent everyone into another fit of laughter. Great.

"I guess we'll have to fix that too, then." Max said.

_Oh no._

**Super short! I know! ^^; But I have a deadline! I don't know if I can just enter what I have so far, but I'll try to write what I need, to finish this story. So please, keep reviewing! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mr. JP does. I do own me though :D **


	11. Chapter 10 Perfect and Dangerous

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 10

"Woah!"

I couldn't believe I had been afraid of heights. Max had immediately taken me outside, flock right behind us, and she began to teach me.

Now, I was zooming through the sky, wind rushing past me as I soared around.

"You're a natural." Max called, about ten feet away. I grinned at her. I coasted down, and landed easily on the roof, my legs bent and hands touching the roof. Wolf stance.

The others landed. "That's so weird Crystal. How you land. Like, a hunter or something. "Angel complimented, and I shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyways, you now know the basics and a few tricks. Now, we need to see how long you can fly." Max said, and nodded for us to jump. One by one, they took off, graceful like some super cool ballerinas. Except for Iggy. He was stretching a little. Ha, I knew that stretch. He was faking it.

"You gonna take off?" I asked, and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I was just stretching. You can go first. After all, you're the rookie flyer." He smiled when he said that. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rookie? Well, pro, I'd like to see a master do it. I'll watch and learn." I said, making sure my tone was a little sarcastic but still friendly. He was grinning now.

"Fine then." He took a small step, before jumping. I flapped, and soon he was in the air. He left a trail of sky blue mist though, and I couldn't help but take a deep breath. I would never forget that smell…

_Crystal? Isn't there something you should be doing other than inhaling Iggy's scent?_

I blinked. My Voice. I shook myself a little, before taking off. Soon, I caught up to the others. We flew far, and the next time I looked down, we were over a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Over some Colorado forests. Cool huh?" Max answered, and I nodded.

"Flippin' cool. Oh, and by the way. You guys look like those planes that leave behind smoke. Expect they're your scents." I said brightly, unable to help smiling. They all looked interested, and soon they were flying in patterns, making cool, colorful designs. I was completely stupefied.

So stupefied, that I forgot to fly. I began to drop quickly, and I was so panicked I couldn't get my wings to flap. Oh crap!

Then, I felt a pair of arms under me, and I wasn't falling anymore. I looked at my rescuer. It was Iggy.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. I blinked. I was never this close. His smell was so strong, I loved it.

"I uh, forgot to flap...Too busy watching you guys." I said embarrassedly. He laughed.

"Careful rookie; No matter what, never forget to flap." He said, smiling. Holy balls I swear this guy is out to make my get totally embarrassed…

"Ok, I'll remember. So um…" I said, and he looked confused. "…Can you let go now?"

Now, he blushed. It was just the cutest thing ever. Carefully, he let me go, and we flew back up to the flock. Fang and Max were smirking, and the others looked like they had been laughing. _They totally saw that, didn't they?_

_Yes, they saw your little knight in feathery armor catch you, and that little fluffy romance, too._

I glared at nothing. _Shut up, Voice!_

I was about to ask Max where we were headed, when I gasped. I had a sudden feeling of complete terror, and it wasn't going away. Somehow, I knew we were in trouble.

"Guys…do Erasers not like you?" I called, and they all had various, angry reactions.

"Not at all." Max answered.

"They're freaking idiots. Stupid wolf men. Stupid wolf mutts. Any wolf experiment should blow up." That was from Iggy. Which made my heart stop for a second. And not in a good way. Everyone agreed. _I wonder how they'll react to when I tell them about me…_

"Well…Since you hate them.. Uh, I think they're here."

That's when I heard a _ssskkk!_ And suddenly everything went black.

**Oh no! What happened?! Why were Max and Fang smirking? When will Iggy stop smelling so good? Oh, the madness!**

**Lol well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is pretty small. I have to go to sleep. Big exam tomorrow. Anyways, just so you all don't get confused, here are Crystal's/My abilities:**

**-Can turn into a giant wolf**

**-Can see smells**

**-Super smell, sight, and hearing. The basics.**

**-Can fly.**

**-*New* Can sense danger.**

**So please review! This story is almost over! Oh no! So, would you want a sequal?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mr. JP does. I do own me though.**


	12. Chapter 11 What Happened

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 11

???'s/Third person POV-

He watched, an eerie smile on his face. There, in the air above him, was the flock. But he didn't care about them. They could die, for all he cared. His interest, the only reason they were about to execute the plan, was for the newest girl.

Her. He only needed her.

But of course, she wouldn't just leave. He already saw she had special feelings for the blind one. His jaw clenched. That was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to develop any feelings for "Iggy", the most obsolete of the bird freaks.

She was to develop feelings for someone else. She was supposedly taken for _him_, made to fit his dream partner.

They had done that, and so much more. Now, she was also supposed to be a weapon. But he didn't see how. As far as he could tell, all she had was wings. He didn't care though. She was still perfect, ready to pick.

Then, the plan began.

The group of Erasers that were at his disposal received the signal. They all shot up a magnetic-like field trigger. As soon as it was in the middle of the flock, it warped out, paralyzing the bird kids, even their dog. Even her.

They began to fall like rocks, all of the screaming. Except Crystal. She had been knocked out, for some reason. Fright, perhaps. It didn't matter.

As they were a few feet in the air, the Erasers sprang and grabbed them, knocking them out. Then, they were placed into cages and thrown into a truck.

Except Crystal.

He walked over to where she was placed, under a tree. She was sleeping peacefully. He grinned and ran a hand along the side of her face. She was just what he wanted. But he couldn't take her yet. That was not the plan.

Reluctantly, he got into a separate Hummer, and they all drove away, leaving Crystal behind.

He would see her soon. He would have her soon.

**Short short short chapter! XO I just really needed to add this though! So, don't worry, I'll write again. I already am. ^^ But anyway, on another note, what did ya think about this chapter. Talk about a twist of thought, right? Right. ^^ Anyway please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. I do own me and ??? though.**


	13. Chapter 12 Iggy and His Death Threat

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 12

Max's POV:

"Nnnh…" I groaned as I regained consciousness. What had happ-

I shot up. "Report!" I yelled, counting heads.

Angel. Check.

Gazzy. Check.

Nudge. Check.

Fang. Check.

I paused. Where was Iggy?! "Iggy!" I yelled, looking around. All of us except Iggy where in a big cage, in the middle of a clearing.

"Max? Where are you? Where am I?" I jerked my head to see Iggy in a separate cage.

"We're over here! Different cage! I have no clue where e are but I already don't like it!" I responded, trying to find a way out. No use…

"Max…where's Crystal?" Iggy asked, and I froze. _She was with us when we were attacked!_ So where was she? If she was one of the bad guys, I'd…

_Max, she is not evil._

_Shut up Voice!_

"Max I'm nervous. What happened back there?" Nudge's voice brought me back to Earth. I blinked.

"I don't know sweetie. All I remember is that some metal thing flew up into the air, and it fizzled made us all crash for some reason. Don't worry. I'll get us out."

"Oh, you're not getting out." We all turned to come face to face with…

A boy. A boy that seemed our age, maybe a few years older.

"Excuse me? Oh we're getting out. We always will, so don't worry your little evil butt." I retorted automatically. Truth was, I saw no way out yet.

"Of course you're not. Impossible. You and your 'flock' are going to stay, be the School's guinea pigs. Well, most of you, actually." He sounded completely deadly. I almost laughed.

"Most of us? What, will some of us be made into janitors there or something?" He laughed.

"You're funny. No, one of you will be exterminated in a few minutes." He walked over to Iggy's cage. "This one to be exact. He's nothing but a worthless piece of shit."

Ok, now I was extremely pissed. He was not going to call Ig a piece of shit.

"Well, dumb ass, can I ask why I'm going to be killed? I'd like to think I'm pretty worthy." Iggy said, venom dripping. I was proud.

"You're blind. You're dead weight. Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit.

"Oh, and for you're fucking information, you shouldn't even try anything on her." He looked seething, hateful, and deadly at the same time. Now, I was starting to get some chills. Iggy sat there, seeming to have gotten hit by his words.

"Try anything on who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, blind freak. Crystal. Don't even try. I have some news for you. _She was taken from a normal life. _She likes normal things, normal guys. She wouldn't waste her time on some blind, mutant freak." He_ hissed _those words at him, and Iggy looked taken aback. Then, he looked dark, and distant. He didn't respond.

"Why don't you just leave, you jerk?! Go away, no one wants you here!" Gazzy had spoken up, and he looked angry as heck. The little guy was sticking up for his best friend. The mystery jerk just laughed.

"Sure I'll leave. Someone will be here to kill the piece of shit soon. Bye now!" He said cheerfully, before walking off back into the trees.

Crap.

**Woo, another chapter! ^^; Poor Iggy! How do you think he's feeling? What would be running through his head after that jerk said what he did? Where's Crystal??? How do you think she should respond? Should she fight or what???**

**Anyways, review!!!!!! Seriously!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. I do own me and some new characters though!**


	14. Chapter 13 The Wolf's Out Of the Bag

**New To the Ride**

**By Crystalz8D**

Chapter 14

Crystal's POV:

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I stared at the retreating figure, fists clenched so hard my nails were digging into my skin. I recognized him. He was the guy that had been staring at the park. I felt my blood boil, my stomach burning like wild fire.

_Control it, do not give in just yet._

I nodded. I would trust the Voice. I peered into the clearing again, watching, waiting. I wasn't going to let them kill Iggy. No chance in hell. And if that guy came back and made fun of Iggy one more time… Well let's just say I wouldn't hold back.

My thoughts were interrupted by something walking out into the clearing. I focused my eyes, and nearly gasped in surprise. Out there, was the biggest eraser I had ever seen. He was at least eight feet tall! At least! He stomped towards the cages, and I saw everyone tense up.

"Where is the blind one?" He spoke up, staring down at everyone. His voice was deep and rugged like leather, if it could talk. No one spoke up. That seemed to anger him incredibly. He stomped up to Iggy's cage, and lowered his head to look at him. I tensed, my stomach burning up.

Not yet, do not give in until I say so.

"Do not lie to me, I know it is you!" The giant eraser roared, crashing a ham-sized fist onto the top of the Iggy's cage, leaving a big dent. Iggy and I both flinched.

"Then why did you ask, stupid?" Iggy said sarcastically, and the eraser snarled.

"I'm _going to enjoy killing you!_" He roared back, and his hand grasped the lock. He snapped it off like it was nothing, and that's when most of the flock started yelling. My eyes narrowed.

_When he rips the cage door off, run at him, and jump when he tries to grab you._

I got into position, ready to take any orders from the Voice. The eraser then ripped the door off, causing Max to yell a fury of curse words.

That's when I sprang into action. I ran forward, and just as the Voice said, the eraser swung an opened fist at me. I jumped, easily soaring over him, and skidded to stop on the other side of him.

"Leave him alone! Or _I'm_ going to enjoy killing _you_!" I spat, feeling the fire in my stomach growing like never before.

_Not yet. Let him grab you._

I paused for a second, but nodded mentally. I had barely noticed everyone went silent, everyone was frozen.

Except for the eraser. He seemed to forget about Iggy enough to turn to me. He snarled, and lunged for me, and listening to the voice, I let his hands grasp onto me. He pulled me to his face roughly, his grip tight. It made it hard to breathe, and I was losing control of the fire.

_You must control it until I say so._

"What are you gonna do, you little worthless girl? Pinch me to death?" The erasers voice intimidated me, and something in me made me growl in response. And it wasn't just an angry human growl, it was a full out wolf snarl. He seemed surprised, but then he began to squeeze me hard.

"I'll kill you first then!"

He squeezed, and my vision began to blur. I heard the flock yelling, but I could not make out what they were saying.

_Now, let the fire take over!_

The fire exploded, and with a loud snarl, I morphed. I felt the hands gripping me loosen as I shifted into my wolf self. I kicked the hands with my hind legs, sending me forward. With my newly developed fangs, I lunged them into the erasers shoulder, making him roar with pain.

We tumbled forwards, but I didn't stop my fangs from digging into the erasers body and my claws from raking its skin. A clawed hand grabbed onto my back, and I was thrown off the bloody eraser. I heard the bark of a tree snap as I crashed into it. I got up quickly, and lunged forward again.

This time, the eraser was ready to fight too. He lunged too, and we crashed into each other, fangs snapping and claws out. I snarled when I felt his claws rake my side, and I sunk my teeth into his neck. He thrashed, but I held on for life.

Then, he went limp. He fell back, me on top. I was breathing hard, and only when I made sure that he was dead did my senses return. I heard yelling, a bunch of footsteps heading this way. I looked up at the flock, and they were already in the air.

Quickly, I ran into the woods, away from the danger. The yelling became orders to capture the "wolf girl". I sped up, not wanting to find out what would happen if they did manage to catch me. I headed west, for some reason I knew that was the way home.

Suddenly, I was tackled down. I tried to get away, but the thing on top of me held me down. I looked up, and if I were in my human self, I would have gasped. It was another giant wolf, a wolf like me. His fur was a mixture of different shades of brown, and his eyes were as yellow as mine.

He stared down at me, his eyes dark and oddly mesmerized. Then he bared his teeth, and bit into my shoulder. I yelped, and pushed against his chest with my paws. He let go, and then took off, in the direction where I had come from.

I laid there, confused and bleeding. _What was that?_

_Go. Now is not the time to think. Go back to the flock's home._

I got up again, and took off. I had no idea what that had been… But I was sure of one thing.

That was not the last time I would see him.

**So, what did you think? I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, it's just I had tried to focus on school and my artwork. But now that it's summer break, I promise to update more often, more frequently. Anyways, there's one other thing I'd like to say. I'd like to give thanks to XxQuillxX, for her detailed review. I realized my mistakes, and I'll try my hardest to work on them. But, about the Mary Sue self-insertion thing, well, that was the actual theme of the contest. To put yourself in the books. And that's what I did. But still, thanks for the review and thanks to everyone who is kind enough to take the time and read and review my story. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. C: **

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I do own myself and other original characters though.**


End file.
